puppyinmypocketfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Hyena117
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Liam x page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Surprise1 (talk) 20:10, July 2, 2013 (UTC) And be sure to read our Rules and Policy page. Well if you want your character to be popular, first let some other people know about him, you can do this by playing as the character (role play game) in chat with other users which makes them find out about the character. When the other users know about your character, they like to do things with him, like make fanart. The more your character is involved with other characters or more fanart, he will become popular. If you have a Facebook account, you can show PimP fans what your character is like, then they will like him ;) does this answer your question? --Surprise1 (talk) 17:35, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that's just one user though, let the other users know what he's like (in a chat) by the way don't you want to talk on chat? Sorry for the late reply Hey Hyena, sorry for the late reply, I was busy on Facebook for a moment, By the way GTG stands for Got to go, Surprise had to leave for abit, you are free to chat with me, just to let you know, I am slow when it comes to replying to Wiki Chat Messages. Nikolai Banks (talk) 15:30, July 11, 2013 (UTC) This is the bad thing what are you said in chat!!!!!!! D< Why not puting Mario,Sonic or others in season 2??!?!?!!?!?!They will be perfect!!!!!!Please let me to tell you.The Super Smash Bros Brawl makes awsome with Puppy in my Pocket,Liam X should meeting a new character!I made a wiki call Puppy in my Pocket 2:Adventures in Smashville and that means this is my own Pocketville serie!These characters what I said early,they would be a good friends for PIMP characters!The PIMP will be famous,braves and they can fight!Do you like SSBB?Do you like the fighting and battles?I like them so much!Mario said that you said the worst thing ever,because he heard that.Link will make 100000 pieces from this,if you will do that again!Pikachu will shoots electricity on you!Mario will shoot you fireballs/iceballs and others.I became the famous character on SSBB!Don't be evil with SSBB!SSBB+PIMP=MAKES AWSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!And.....to appear this....cute character.....Toon Linky =*u*=. BUT DON'T SAY THAT SSBB AND PIMP MAKES THE WORST THING DDDDD< YOU NEED TO FEEL VERY VERY VERY SORRY. I'm so sorry that I argued but don't say that again pleeeeeeeeeeeeeasy.Surprise is agree,Aliyah is agree,Nikolai is agree and other for PIMP+SSBB!You need to be agree of this! Thank you ' Anamary the Pikonik (talk) 17:12, July 12, 2013 (UTC)' You are welcome :) Anamary the Pikonik (talk) 23:47, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Yep I am still active, it's just that nobody seems to come on chat O.o If I see you there, I'll come --Surprise1 (talk) 08:27, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations, you've been blocked for copyrights violations as well as uploading NON Puppy in my Pocket images, your ban will be a 3 day period, as for chat, you been given a week ban, next time listen to what I say, or your next ban will be longer. Nikolai Banks (talk) 19:19, July 27, 2013 (UTC) You don't Rp that bad, and you're typing faster than before :) --Surprise1 (talk) 19:44, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hyena, I think a while ago you asked me if I could make you an Admin. Well here is my answer. I'm not going to make you Admin (Well not yet) but I can make you a chat moderator, if you like to be one? Anyway if you prove to be a good Moderator, I will consider making you an Admin. Nikolai Banks (talk) 23:04, August 16, 2013 (UTC) What kind of chat? If you mean Skype, I got that ^^ Nikolai Banks (talk) 23:10, August 16, 2013 (UTC) I saw what you wrote on Matijevic2kiki's talk page, and frankly I will never ever make you an Administrator if you continue to be this ignorant, frankly if I see you writing a forum of tression against my rules and Bubble's new Adminship, you will be given a very permanate ban from this Wiki, and the same goes for Kiki as well, I've had quite enough of your incompetence! Nikolai Banks (talk) 14:47, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm that isn't such a bad idea :3 I talk to Bubble about it tomorrow and decide if its a good idea, if it is I let you know :) ok? Nikolai Banks (talk) 00:52, August 22, 2013 (UTC)